hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza Herader
Eliza Herader was a tribute who participated in the 92nd Games, and was from District 10. Reapings She was picked, but she didn't want to go in the hunger games. She ran to her pond, put her swim mask on, and dove to the bottom. When she surfaced, she was dragged away. Parade Outfits She wore a cow suit lol. Training She was skilled enough to get a score of 8. Interviews She was adorable. The Bloodbath She participated in the 92nd Hunger Games. She participated in the cornucopia bloodbath. She tried to find her allies, but Adelaide had drowned. She runs along, when Clove tackles her and starts to choke her. Luckily, her district partner throws Clove into a crate. She grabs a bow and finds Nichole. August shoves her in the water, and Eliza shoots August in the neck. She watches Nichole drown when her leg gets caught in a chain, and she runs off down the beach. The Games Later into the afternoon, she gets her foot caught in a snare. She screams in pain, alerting Bee and her allies. They walk over and try to save her, but a tidal wave forms. Bee and her allies retreat, and the tidal wave hits the beach. Her cannon is heard seconds later. She placed 13th out of 24. Info Name: Eliza Herader Gender: Female District: 10 Age: 14 Weapon: Ax, Bow, Dagger Appearance: Eliza's an adorable girl, especially when you catch her snorkeling. She has wavy brown hair and gorgeous grey eyes. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Eliza is very fast, making her ideal for hit and runs. She is also an excellent climber, climbing anything with ease. She is also a good swimmer. Weakness(es): She is afraid of centipedes, screaming at the site of one. She is also afraid of drowning, easily panicking when underwater for over a minute. Personality: Eliza is a very cute girl who is shy and nice. She will be good natured to her allies, and not so friendly to her enemies, though she isn't sadistic. Backstory/History: Eliza grew up in District 10, where she snorkeled in a pond a lot. She enjoyed climbing, and running with the livestock. Her family was slightly poor, but that didn't stop her from having fun. One day, someone shoved her head under the water while she was snorkeling, and she looked up to find a playful boy her age. The boy's name was Eli, and the two were fast friends. They swam together, climbed, and raced a lot. She was surprised by the boy's strength when he picked her up and tossed her into the pond. But, it wasn't all happy, when she was reaped. Interview Angle: She will be the cute and shy type. Bloodbath Strategy: She will run for what she needs, and escape when someone comes after her. Games Strategy: She will climb a tree, and hide there, until she comes down for food or water. ''' '''Token: Seaweed from her pond Height: 5'1 Fears: Centipedes, Drowning Alliance: Anti careers. Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes in the 92nd Games Category:Tributes from District 10 Category:14 Year Olds Category:YourFavoriteSalmon's Tributes Category:Masked Tributes Category:Tributes who have underwater pictures Category:Cute Tributes Category:Good Placing Tributes Category:Tributes that drowned